In the Mind's Eye
by Ivane
Summary: Their moments together was relayed in beautiful instrumentals. 50 shots.
1. In the Mind's Eye

**Summary:** The night never seems to be long enough for him to be able to remember her.**__**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and do not in any way, shape, or form profit from it. The ideas for the fan fiction however, are all my intellectual property._**

A/N: I wrote this whilst listening to the instrumental of the end credits of _The Mummy_, my now, official favourite film. Yay! This isn't strictly NejiTen, it could apply to any couples within the fandom… but since Neji and Tenten are my OTP, then why not let it be about them? There doesn't seem to be an apparent universe to this. Here's a drabble to y'all!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

She is in his dreams again. He could feel her lithe fingers across his skin, the warmth blanketing him from the night's cool breeze. The ghost of her smile is etching itself into his mind. He's beginning to wonder when he has seen it before, because he knows this so well. He knows this smile so well.

She's been here many times before; in the deepest, darkest recesses of his mind. And she's looking at him with the same expression from back then. Back from when? He wants to trace the beautiful curve of her lips to see if at all, she is real. If she'll stay. He wants to remember what it was that he has forgotten.

He raises his arm, wanting to feel her flesh next to his, but the morning is once again arriving too fast, too early.

At the blink of an eye, she is gone.


	2. Distance

**A/N: **Why, hello! I have been gone forever and a day and it seems FF is doing fine without me.. O:  
>Anyway! I don't remember the instrumental I was listening to when this first came to me... so... Ahahaha! I pretty much undermined the point of these...<p>

**Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn't belong to me, try as I might to delude myself into thinking that it is so...

**Summary**: He keeps her so close yet so far. She thinks she can mend him, but all this is just wishful thinking.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

He keeps her so close, yet so far.

She's now only a hair's breadth away from finally touching his skin. She's so close. She wants to see if he would blister, or tear, or burn. If he would wither like she always thought he would. If he would shatter like she was afraid he would. Or if he would, then, spill his secrets to her. So close. She's so close. But every time she opens her mouth to speak, to ask, to beg to be let in, he would turn away and leave her in the cold.

She remembers now. She's back at his door. The wooden frame gazes at her harshly, daring her to move.

She wonders if he knows. She wonders if he knows that he has always been free and that she's waiting for him to give her the word so she can tell him to stop pretending. He has never been imprisoned. He has done nothing wrong. She wonders if he knows that all he has to do is look back and smile, and then he can begin to move forward. She understands. She knows. He has been wronged before, but she believes she can fix him. She knows he can open his heart to her.

She knocks twice. She is aware that she doesn't know what to say.

Perhaps he never intended to, but she feels as if he's just playing with her. Does he know that he's the one keeping _her _rooted at his heels? Only he can make her head spin until she could no longer think. Only he can make her heart beat so fast until she was sure she could no longer be alive. Even now, she's filled with the same intoxicating anticipation from when she first saw him. He has her kneeling at his feet like a dog. He's tempting her, but he's keeping her out.

The door opens ever so slowly, and the hinges creak painfully. She realises she doesn't have a reason to make him look her way.

Here he is, right in front of her. Her heart is jumping out of her ribs. His steely eyes are burning themselves at the back of her mind. She knows she won't sleep tonight. He's ever so close. She could almost feel his flesh. Almost.

"Please don't shut yourself from me." She begins, only to have him turn away and leave her watching the empty space in front of her.

.

.

.

_Why do you keep this distance between us?_


End file.
